


Kitten

by CaptainTardis



Series: Alphabet Inspired [13]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cat Cafe, I have no excuses, Like you are on the porch of fluff cabin, M/M, beta? what is that, fluff cabin, no beta we die like men, this is literally me wanting them to be cute with some cats and that is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis
Summary: With everything that had happened they needed a little break... And what better way to take one than at a cat café?They have some unexpected quests join them but kittens certantly are more important than any clan rivally....---Or i just wanted them to relax with some cats and be cute.... nothing else is really important.
Relationships: Akiyama Himori/Benzai Yuujirou, Fujishima Kousuke/Eric Surt
Series: Alphabet Inspired [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536152
Kudos: 13





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I gave my co-workers and my Partner letters then had them give me random words that started with that letter. Let's see where this all goes!
> 
> From my Lovely Partner Kitten!
> 
> Do I have any excuse for why this took so long? Not really. It just wouldn't get written so.... I am sorry.
> 
> Also im not all that happy with it but whatever I can now move on to other topics. Thank all that is holy I was loosing my mind on this one even though its cute.

Fujishima hummed softly as his hand ran through the soft fur of a light charcoal colored kitten in his lap. Her twin he could see off in the corner of his eye playing with tabby colored older cat's tail. A large brown and black stripped mane coon was curled up against his hip napping in what sun light washed over them from the windows. The weight against his back was heavy but not unpleasant and he could tell his companion had fallen asleep with how his breaths came out low and soft. Eric's head was leaned back across his shoulder and his blond hair tickled at his neck every so often but he didn't mind that. If anything it made him feel good that the other was comfortable enough to nap against him. And if the purring was anything to go by he was sure that the white and gray cat that usually hung around the mane coon was curled up in the other's lap enjoying the warmth of Eric's lap and the sun that shined down on them.

They had come out for a light lunch and to pet the cats and new kittens the café had to offer near their apartment and to simply relax. The past few months had been rough on everyone in their clan. Not to mention he was sure the others were struggling with their jobs and trying to not let the heavy weight of the knowledge of their king and third struggling to stay alive in the hospital ran by Scepter 4. Kusanagi was a god send in that regard making sure each of the clan did not forget their duties and made sure they all still went about their regular jobs. And Fujishima was sure the second in command of the Blues was making sure that their own second was taking care of himself during this whole mess. It may not be what the rest want but we will have to thank her for taking care of Kusanagi-san… This would be much harder if she wasn't. 

It was hard on both of the clans that much he knew. So he shouldn't have been all that surprised when two men he recognized from the Blue clan walk into the café. Still he was. He blinked at the two blue clansmen in regular clothes as opposed to their uniforms he was used to seeing them in. 

The one with the green hair, Akiyama?, cleared his throat softly and looked around before addressing Fujishima. "We can go somewhere else… We didn't realize you were here. We're sorry for intruding."

Fujishima shook his head slightly and lifted one of his hands at Eric's groan at being slightly jostled by the movement. He carded his hand through the hanging blond hair till he felt the other settle again. "That's not necessary Akiyama-san. It is Akiyama right?" At the green haired man's nod he continued. "We are in natural territory and at the moment, I think right now at the very least, we are far from enemies… Besides you came here for the same reason as us correct? To relax?" he asked and watched the two blue clansmen look at each other before nodding to him. "Then come sit and relax. Vicky certainly seems interested in you." he said looking down at the mane coon beside him her eyes trained on the two new comers and ears swiveled forward. 

The two blues stand a minute more at the door before Akiyama turned to his fellow clansmen, though the closer Fujishima watched them as he idlily pet the kitten in his lap their body language towards each other said they were close friends.. "You still wanted to try the cake right? Sit. I'll go pay for it and for about half an hour. Sound okay?" the other nodded and watched Akiyama go before looking at Fujishima looking like he was hesitant before moving towards the cushions that were open beside the red clan pair. 

"It's Benzai-san right?" Fujishima asked watching as Vicky stood from beside him and ventured over to the other male. He watched as Benzai nodded and reached a hand out for Vicky to sniff at before petting her. "You guys still really busy over there at Scepter Four? I can't imagine the strains are calming down any nor anyone else that would cause you guys trouble." he said as he smiled down at the kitten his lap when it rolled over to bat at his fingers playfully.

Benzai hummed softly from his spot. "It's been pretty steady on that front… But not having to come take care of any messes your clan makes helps give us some spare time for once. No offence." He said his brown eyes flicking up quickly to the red clansmen. "Simply stating a fact…"

Fujishima waved him off with a shake of his head before frowning when Eric made an irritated huff at his back. "You are fine. I wish I could say the same though. But activity in our territories is higher with word getting out that Mikoto-san is out of commission for now. It's putting stress on everyone to keep up patrols, still work, and to go see Mikoto-san and Totsuka-san. If it wasn't for your Second I'm Kusanagi-san would be having a much harder time of it."

"…talk too much"

Fujishima let out a soft laugh and reached his hand up to run his hand through Eric's hair again. "Sorry Eric. Was just talking to Benzai-san. You can sleep more if you like. You did have a long patrol last night." Eric only answered him with a hum letting him make a couple more passes through his hair before he moved to stretch with a yawn. The blond shifted so he could look at Benzai with tired eyes his leg and side pressed close to Fujishima. The white cat in his lap simply mewing her displeasure and glared up at him until he settled again. 

"Here you go.” 

All three of their heads jerked to took at Akiyama the other blue giving a chuckle as he sat down the plate with a slice of cake down and two cups of tea, the cake and one tea in front of Benzai. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you guys." he said lifting his own tea up to sip at it before looking at Fujishima. "So the red clan is being stretched thin?"

Eric frowned and looked at Fujishima wondering just what he had been talking about before he woke up. 

"That is true. We all have our own jobs and lives we still have to maintain. It wasn't so bad before because a lot of the lower members did their own routes and such but…" Fujishima started and let out a sigh looking at the kitten in his lap.

"A lot of our lower members have become unreliable now that our King is in the hospital." Eric finished for him. "So it makes our patrols longer and more frequent. It's put a lot of us at sleeping less to put it mildly since those of us higher clansmen still make time to go see Mikoto-san and Totsuka-san." 

“Yeah.” Fujishima said in agreement before shrugging softly. “We are making due with what we can though.”

Akiyama hummed softly and looked over at his friend who gave a slight nod. “I can talk to the Captain and Lieutenant and see if we can help out with your patrols… maybe in our of time as to not interfere with our own work.” 

Fujishima and Eric both blink at the blue pair in front of them. “Umm… it wouldn’t really be up to us. We would have to bring the offer up to Kusanagi-san and then rest of the guys from there. But…” the red head looked to Eric who tilted his head slightly before lifting on shoulder in a half shrug. “It would be helpful.”

“… no one else will say it but we appreciate the offer.” Eric said after a moment looking at who was normally their enemy. Fujishima smiles at Eric and nodded before he looked at the two in front of them as well. “Yes. Thank you.”

Akiyama waved them off. "It is like you said we are not enemies at the moment… and who knows maybe we can get this whole rivalry settled hmm? I'm sure both of our clans could benefit from being comrades." 

"Maybe shortie will work his shit out with that Fushimi of yours." Eric said with a soft laugh. 

Benzai gave his own laugh. "Maybe. I think we could all benefit from that happening. The tension there…" he trailed off with a shake of his head. 

A yowl draws their attention to a pair of kittens that hadn't been near them earlier. Both sets of eyes glaring at them all. "Oh dearie were you wanting some love?" Benzai asked in a soft and low tone as he reaches over to allow the one closest to him sniff his hand before he picked it up gently. 

Eric is momentarily stunned at the tone but shrugs it off as Fujishima makes the same sounds to get the second kitten to him. "Oh aren't you a pretty lady hmm? We can stop talking clan thing. Would that make you happy little princess?" Eric rolls his eyes fondly at Fujishima's words and looks across to Benzai and Akiyama and sees that Akiyama has the same soft fond look on his own face as he watches his own companion.

Well… even if their clans didn't agree to the help offered the four of them would have this café and it's kittens to come to and relax. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr!  
> CaptainTardis  
> Or Twitter!  
> [CaptainTardis](https://twitter.com/_CaptainTardis_)  
> We can talk K together!  
> You can also scream at me for updates XD (actually please don't scream at me) and if you ask nicely I may give out little snippets of future stuff I am working on just specify a fandom!


End file.
